This invention relates to a device for drawing away bilge water from a jet propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved arrangement for drawing bilge water from a watercraft and providing a signal indicative of the watercraft position through the discharge of the bilge water.
It is well known that water tends to accumulate in the bilge of a watercraft. Unless this bilge water is removed, obvious problems can occur. This problem is particularly acute with a small type of watercraft that is designed to be operated primarily by a single rider wearing a swimming suit and which watercraft may, at times, become at least partially submerged.
Such small watercraft, in addition to the problem of bilge water removal, also have another consideration. Because of their small size, it is difficult for such watercraft to be visible from great distances. This problem is particularly acute when the small watercraft is powered by a jet propulsion type of unit because the water discharge from the jet propulsion unit itself does not provide a visible signal as is the case with normal propeller driven watercraft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for removing bilge water from such a small watercraft.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for not only removing bilge water from a small watercraft but doing so in such a way as to provide a visual signal of the watercraft location.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved bilge water removal system for a small watercraft wherein the removal system also provides a visual indication of the watercraft location.